Bottled Up
by Dr. Stiletto McCaney
Summary: Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls. The most massive characters are seared with scars  Khalil Gibran  prompt from onceuponapillow  SMUT-TASTIC! HARD M/R


I wrote some fic guys! 'Tis SMUUUUTTTTTYYYYY! XD ENJOY!

Title-Bottled Up  
Prompt: Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls. The most massive characters are seared with scars ~Khalil Gibran (from onceuponapillow)  
Rating- R for SMUT XD

The loud, shrill ring tone of House's phone slices into the quietness of the night. He slowly looks around his dimly lit room and realizes the source of the disquietude. After reaching for the small device, he flops back onto the pillow and closes his eyes.

'What?' he mumbles into the speaker.

'House?' Her breathing is labored and her voice is unsteady and thick with tears.

House's eyes shoot back open.

'Cuddy?' he whispers, more to himself than to her. He hears rustling on the other end and a different voice.

'Hello?' An unidentifiable man says into the phone.

'Who is this?' House asks threateningly.

'Whoa, man. Calm down. There's a lady here, says she knows you. She's at the bar on-'

'Why was Cuddy at a bar?' he thought to himself.

'I'm coming to get her!' House says quickly into the phone, 'And if there is so much as a hair out of place on her head, I will personally see to it that your intestines are surgically removed and used to strangle you with.' House snapped his phone closed and headed out of the door.

When he arrives at the bar, he quickly hops off of his motorcycle and limps into the hole in the wall, that is the bar. He spots her in record timing and goes over to her. She looks up at him with a sad, tear-stained face and says nothing. He nods to the bartender who then hands him her keys.

'Come on,' he says softly to her. He takes her hand and leads her out of the place.

The car is silent as she stares blankly out of the window, tears still running down her face. He glances over at her whenever he comes to a stop light and does everything in his power to not reach out and comfort her. He decides not to take her home and instead turns left down the main road that adjoins the journeys to each of their houses.

When he finally pulls up to his apartment, Cuddy looks at him questioningly as if she had just realized where they had been going or where she was at the current time. She gets out of the car rather hesitantly and follows closely behind him.

After they get into his apartment he watches her stand awkwardly in the middle of his living room as he strips himself of his motorcycle jacket.

He sighs.

'Are you hungry?' She shakes her head 'no.'

He sighs again.

'The shower is down the hall and you can have the bed if you want. I'm sure I can find you something to sleep in and an extra tooth brush around here.'

She rubs the back of her neck and starts, barefoot, down the hall to the bathroom.

When he hears the shower start up, he goes into his room and gets her something to wear. He quietly leaves it and the toothbrush in the bathroom. Once he's back in his bedroom, he flops back onto the bed and unintentionally drifts off.

He wakes up sometime later, and realizes the shower is off, but hears soft sniffling coming from the bathroom. He limps to the bathroom door and knocks. She's gone silent inside and he knocks again. Nothing. He sticks his head in through a crack and sees she is on the floor, wrapped in nothing but a towel, fervently wiping at tears. He feels his heartbreaking and he can't help but to go in and comfort her. He pulls her up off of the floor and wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. The feeling of of his front being soaked through doesn't bother him, he just wants her to feel better. Wants her to open up to him. Wants her to let him know what's making her hurt. She goes rigid and starts to shiver and he leads her into his room.

He piles the clothes he got for her onto the bed and turns to leave.

'Stay...House,' she whispers so softly and those are the first words she's uttered since House has been with her.

House freezes and drops his head, he shouldn't. He shouldn't stay and he goes to take another step, but he hears light footsteps and a tug on his hand. He looks down at his hand intertwined with hers and slowly turns to look at her.

'Stay,' she reiterates, quietly.

They're facing each other now, but House isn't looking at her. She pulls at his hand and takes a step back. He takes one forward. She takes another and he follows. He shouldn't...but he does. The backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed and he's towering over her now, but still doesn't look at her. She moves her hands to gently cup his face as she draws up on her toes. Her lips hover over his and he's looking at her now. His hands move to her hips without his permission and he closes his lips around hers. She closes her eyes and whimpers into the action. Her hands move from his face and down to unbutton his jeans, but he catches her wrists and quickly looks away.

She slowly reaches up with her other hand and undoes the knot that's holding the towel around her tiny frame. The towel cascades carelessly to the floor around her feet.

House turns back to her with a questioning look on his face, not once looking south of her face. Cuddy reaches forward and takes his hand, slowly drawing it up to her right breast and holding it there. House closes his eyes and furrows his brow. She watches his face and reaches down for the hand that is still holding on to her wrist and brings it up to the other breast. She firmly squeezes his hands against her breasts as he watches as her head lulls to the side and she closes her eyes. Her hair is falling in damp, heavy, long, curly tendrils and she inhales and exhales deeply. She slowly lets go of his hands and reaches for his fly again, but he doesn't stop her. His hands remain fixed on her breasts and he watches her sadly. She has the button undone and is now pulling his zipper down. Giving the jeans a firm push, they fall around his ankles.

House steps out of the pool of denim and hesitantly takes Cuddy by the hand. She follows him to the bed as he sits down and pulls her between his legs. She softly trails her hand up the side of his face as she bites her lip. He stables her by placing his hands on her hips as she lifts a leg to straddle one side of his waist. He rests his head on the spot on the spot above her breasts and exhales.

'What happened to you?' he asks quietly to himself. He doesn't see the fresh batch of tears that springs to her eyes.

She brings her other leg up to straddle his waist completely and rubs herself against him. He's hard and he can feel how saturated she is through his boxers and he hates himself. She lowers herself down onto him so that his erection is nestled completely against her clit and continues to grind against him. His hands are still on her hips and he assists her with this task. Rocking back and forth until he hears her whimper. She begins to pull insistently at his shirt, and he lifts his arms, so that the shirt can be discarded. The boxers follow. She stretches up to kiss him again and slides her tongue softly against his.

House breaks the kiss and trails his lips down her neck, placing soft kisses on her collar bone as he goes. When he reaches her breasts, she arches her back and encourages him on. He takes a nipple into his mouth as she threads her hand through his hair.

'Hoouusse,' she hisses. She stops his ministrations by bringing her hand to his chin and lifting it so he could look at her. She reaches down and fists his erection as she maintains eye contact with him. The sadness in her eyes is still evident and this causes him to draw her closer to him. Cuddy positions his erection at her opening and slowly takes him into her. She gasps at his thickness, and House grasps her hips hard enough to bruise. She's incredibly tight and it's all House can do to stop himself from thrusting and hurting her. She whimpers and clutches at him, and House goes to pull out but she stops him.

'No!' she whispers, 'I want to feel.' She adds 'you' in her thoughts, and she clutches her muscles around him, causing him to thrust. He hates himself more.

He brings his hand up to brush her bangs out of her face and pulls out of her anyway. He lays her onto the bed and hovers over.

'I can do it in ways that don't hurt you,' he told her truthfully. He moves down her body until his face is between her thighs and lowers his mouth onto her clit. He sucks it into his mouth and she shoots into a sitting position, clutching his head to her core. He firmly presses his tongue to her and inserts two fingers into her scissoring them apart. Cuddy's face screws up in an expression of sheer pleasure and she flops back onto the bed due to exertion of energy.

'God,' she moans. And she's close and House knows this. He pulls away from her, opting to pepper kisses along her hip bone. He continues to move up her body until he reaches her lips. Planting slow tantalizing kisses there, he massages her breasts and allows his body to rest against hers. She reaches down and fists his erection for the second time. Spreading her legs to accommodate him more, she places his head at her entrance. They look at each other for a beat as she wraps her arms around him, holding him to her. She tries not to cry anymore and at this point because she's all cried out.

House nuzzles his nose along hers and angles her hips upwards. She grasps at his shoulders as he pushes his thickness slowly into her and buries his face into the bed beside her face. Cuddy moans and arches her back. She bends her legs and cradles his hips between her thighs. He thrusts to counteract her as she rolls her hips. It's been a while since she's had this sort of genuine human connection and a tear slips down her cheek at the realization. Sure, she'd had other men, but none were this intense or made her feel this whole, for that matter.

Her head lulls to the side, as he sets up a rhythm that leaves her speechless. She presses her fingers into his ass and pulls him into her as he kisses and sucks her neck. He looks down to where they're joined, and he feels himself grow harder. He looks up to find her staring at him. The only thing he can do is watch her, watch him and he swears he sees a ghost of a smile through her tears. Speeding up his thrusts slightly, he listens as she gasps and brings her legs up and around his waist.

'Harder,' she murmurs as she bites her lip. At this command he ceases his thrusts and rolls onto his back, pulling her on top of him, before Cuddy can do or say otherwise. Him being on top with a bad leg could only last so long. She settled onto his hips, forcing him deeper. Her eyes drift closed once again and she leans down to kiss him. Planting her hands firmly on his chest, she rises and descends on his length, albeit hesitantly. He places a hand on her hips and the other he drags down to where they're joined. Giving her the friction she craves, he places the heel of his hand against her clit. He watches as her mouth makes an 'o' and her head drops forwards, spilling her still damp hair into her face. Wanting her closer, he sits up and holds her to him and she pulls him into a kiss that makes both of their heads spin. He gently rubs their noses together and she wraps her arm tightly around him.

'You feel so good,' he groans and he can feel that she is close because he is too. Laying back down and taking her with him, he can feel as her thrusts become fast and jerky. The sight of her breasts jiggling makes him thrust roughly up into her and he hears her breath hitch.

'Again,' she moans and he does. She can feel the tell-tale twitch deep inside her womb and he does too. He places his hands on her ass and thrust again, but holds her there this time. Her eyes shoot open to look at him and he looks at her.

'Cum,' he tells her in a low, lust-filled voice. He flicks her clit and her muscles contract around him. It feels so good, she throws her head back and silently screams. Neither of their hips are moving, but her muscles continue to jerk around his length, and this puts his own orgasm into effect. She can feel his seed shooting deep inside her and her muscles clench, milking him of all he has to offer. She's shuttering violently now and she wants to tell him. She wants to tell him before it eats her alive. So, she does it in the most coward way she can think of.

She tells him in a foreign language.

'Ani ohevet otcha,' she whispers so quietly she's not even sure he heard her. But he's looking at her when she opens her eyes and something, she can only assume is confusion, flickers across his face. Her core is reduced to a dull, timed pulsation and he gently rocks into her out of instinct and she rocks back. She sits up and steadies herself with her hands on his chest. He's not completely hard, but he's still firm inside her. They look at each other and persist to rock.

After what seems like an eternity, he goes completely soft inside her and slips out. She dismounts him and goes to stand up. He thinks she's about to leave, but she pulls on his t-shirt and climbs back onto the bed. She pulls the sheet over them, and he pulls her into his side. She drapes her leg over him and lays her head on his shoulder.

'Ani ohev otach,' he says into her hair. Her eyes dart up to look at him, and he's got a smug smirk on his face. Her eyebrows draw together and her lip quivers and more tears spring to her eyes. Cuddy burrows her face into his neck.

'Smug bastard,' she mumbles quietly. 'I didn't count on you knowing Hebrew.'

'Didn't think so,' he told her.

'I really do love you,' she told him truthfully.

'Sleep, Cuddy,' he told her, 'So we can have sex again.'

She smirked and slapped his chest.

He idly ran his hand soothingly across her back, as she went to sleep and decided she would be okay.

END


End file.
